theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
The fourth season is the second to last season of the series. It was airing between 1998 to 1999. It had 30 episodes, all narrated by Denny Doherty. Episodes # Foduck's Hurt Feelings - Foduck discovers that it's OK to be angry as long as you talk about it afterward. # Theodore's Tough Tugging - Theodore and George are having trouble getting along, but sleepy Northumberland and ultra-loud Owan provide an example of working together by accepting each other's differences. # Theodore's Ocean Adventure - When Rebecca becomes trapped by a giant iceberg, Theodore discovers that he knows more than he thought he did about what to do. # Theodore's New Job - 'When he is promoted to bell buoys, Theodore has to learn how to be a good boss. # 'Digby's Disaster - The other ships ignore disaster-prone Digby while working on a big project, but a slipped cable gives him the chance to show how useful he can be. # Dartmouth Says Goodbye - When it's time for him to leave the Big Harbour and go home, Dartmouth the cable ship helps Theodore understand that he's not losing a companion—he's gaining a friend in a whole new place. # George's Funny Noise- Theodore learns that a very sensitive engine beats beneath George's bluster. # Rebecca's Treasure - Theodore thinks that a day with Rebecca the Research Vessel will be boring—but is pleasantly surprised when he finally gives it a chance. # Guysborough's Garbage - A giant supertanker helps the tugs see that everyone has an important part to play in making the Big Harbour a special place. # Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove - Emily returns from her latest ocean-going adventure, and an envious Theodore wonders whether he'll ever be big enough to leave the harbour himself. # George's Turn - George is sure he already has enough friends, until he discovers that he and Sigrid the Supply Ship have something unusual in common. # Theodore Lands On Earth - After being tossed around all night by a storm, Theodore wishes he could live on land. But a stretch in dry dock changes his mind. # Hank Makes a Friend - Hank discovers that the best way to make a friend is just to be himself. # Foduck Blows His Stack - Foduck learns a lesson in patience. # Sigrid and the Bumpers - Sigrid the Supply Ship reveals her secret dream: to be a tugboat. # Hank's Wheezy Whistle - Hank manages to fix his malfunctioning whistle just in time for Tugboat Race Day. # Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat - Once Foduck realizes how real Theodore's fears of the Haliburton Houseboat are, he also learns how he can be a better friend. # Northumberland is Missing - Northumberland Submarine wanders off by himself, without telling anyone where he's going, and gets trapped in an underwater cave. # Emily Goes Overboard - Emily discovers her limits while making tricky turns at Pictou Peaks. # Emily and the Splash - Emily, Sigrid, and Theodore can't agree on the best way to explore a sandy shore, so they decide to take turns. # Rebecca and the Big Snore - When Benjamin Bridge's snoring tries their patience, Rebecca and Theodore both realize that no one is perfect. # Theodore and the Lies - Theodore tells a lie to get out of dock duty so he can go racing with Hank, and a fire breaks out while he should have been standing watch. # Theodore's Bright Idea - Theodore makes the best of a bad situation when Lillie the Lighthouse is unable to warn an approaching ship because of her sore throat. # George and the Navy Ship - While trying to be just like his hero, Nautilus the Navy ship, George discovers that some things aren't as easy as they look. # Theodore's Prize - Theodore loses a tugging contest but learns that the best prize is a job well done. # The Dispatcher's Best Birthday - The tugs run out of time while getting ready for the Dispatcher's birthday party. # Emily's Easy Job - Theodore learns that everyone is good at doing different things. # Nautilus and the Sinking Ship - The tugs learn the importance of asking for help while conducting a daring rescue operation. # Owan On the Loose - Owan has to calm his own panic before he can rescue his friend Sigrid. # 'Emily's Bruised Bumper ' - When she bruises her bumper and can't do her usual work, Emily worries that she's no longer important. But she learns that other things make her special, too. Characters * Theodore * Emily * Foduck * Hank * George * Digby * The Dispatcher * Fundy * Phillip and Filmore * Owan * Guysborough * Benjamin Bridge * Constance * Bedford * Lilly * Barrington * Rebecca * Guysborough * Bobby * Northumberland * Bingham * Pearl * Petra * Bluenose * Blandford * Bingham * Barrington (cameo) Characters Introduced * Sigrid * Annapolis * Nautilus * Dartmouth * Clementine * Caroquette * Canso Colossus * Haliburton * Shediac * Truro * Dorothy * Inverness Trivia * This the first season not to have a single episode dubbed into a language other than english. Watch File:Foduck's Hurt Feelings File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore's Tough Tugging File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore's Ocean Adventure File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore's New Job File:Theodore Tugboat-Digby's Disaster File:Theodore Tugboat-Dartmouth Says Goodbye File:Theodore Tugboat-George And The Funny Noise-2 File:Theodore Tugboat-Rebecca's Treasure File:Theodore Tugboat-Guysborough's Garbage File:Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove File:Theodore Tugboat-George's Turn-0 File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore Lands On Earth-1 File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank Makes A Friend|thumb File:Theodore Tugboat-Foduck Blows His Stack-1 File:Sigrid and the Bumpers Theodore Tugboat File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank's Wheezy Whistle-0 File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Haunted Houseboat File:Northumberland is Missing! File:Theodore Tugboat-Emily Goes Overboard File:Theodore Tugboat-Emily And The Splash File:Theodore Tugboat-Rebecca And The Big Snore File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore Tells A Lie-1 File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore's Bright Idea File:George and the Navy Ship Theodore Tugboat File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore's Prize File:Theodore Tugboat-The Dispatcher's Best Birthday-0 File:Theodore Tugboat-Emily's Easy Job File:Nautilus & the Sinking Ship File:Theodore Tugboat-Owan On The Loose File:Theodore Tugboat-Emily's Bruised Bumper Category:Television Series